Bond is Something You Can't Simply Erase it
by Takigawa Tetsuyakun
Summary: What if the target of the mansion infiltration wasn't Lacus but was Kira instead. What will happen when Durandal has Kira in his hand?  How Kira and Lacus will meet each other again when Kira couldn't remember anything. Set in Episode 9 GSD Kira x Lacus.
1. Prelude

Author Note :Okay, this is my new story and it's Kira x Lacus again. XD, How I love this pairing, when I rewatched the series. When I heard the news about the Gundam Seed Remastered, my heart was sooooo litten up. So this story set right before Athrun decided to go to Zaft, around episode 9 of the GSD but then I'll mix everything up.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything relate to Gundam Seed series and the others series too and I will never own anything relate to them! I'm just a dedicated fan!

* * *

><p>"Where are you going, Athrun?" The blond haired girl ran up to the blue haired boy, who is about to leave.<p>

"I'm going to see Kira and Lacus…after all what happened…I feel like I need to talk with them. Not just you…after we have decided something it's hard to change our mind right? So I'm not going to Zaft right away." Athrun smiled.

"Oh…I really want to talk with them too but I…" The girl frowned, her works just keep piling up that she barely got private time.

"It's okay. We can go there again together, Cagali." Athrun smiled. "Oh, yeah…before I leave…hold out your hand." Cagali did as she was told then Athrun took out the ring from his pocket and wore it on Cagali's finger.

"Wa-wait, Athrun! What are you…" Cagali blushed, it's happened too fast for her.

"Well…I'm not sure when I'm going to see you again…and I'm not really satisfy with the way you are with that Yuna Roma Seiran…" Athrun said and glared at Cagali with a soft gesture.

"Then…I'm leaving…" They shared a kiss before Athrun drove out the car and Cagali watched as her beloved getting further away.

* * *

><p>"You want to talk about PLANT and Chairman Durandal?" The pinked haired girl asked Athrun.<p>

"Yeah…at first…I thought of going back to Zaft but that's only my point of view, well Cagali included. But things won't be easy if I rejoin the military. I'll be recognize as a Zaft soldier. What do you think, Lacus?"

"I think…you should just do what you believe and think it's for best. For now, even I don't know anything yet. Chairman Durandal seemed to be a trustful person and a reliable one too. But even if he has a hidden motive. We don't know yet." Lacus said.

"Then…maybe I'll just stay here for the time being. I'm worry about Orb too…with the things right now." Athrun said, his face shown his worries.

"It's that bad?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah…the council is pressuring Cagali to join Earth Alliance side and stuff with the Seiran family. They really want to have power over Orb government. They said that Cagali and the Seiran's son is a fiancé too."

"I see…maybe you should stay here tonight. We'll go and visit Cagali-san together tomorrow." Lacus smiled.

"Thank you, Lacus. You always help me out. By the way, where is Kira?"

"I don't know…maybe he is playing with the children or just walked on the beach alone. He has become quiet after the war. Maybe you could cheer him up." Athrun smiled and told Lacus that he will make Kira more active rather than just looked like a solitude guy.

Lacus stood up from the table and looked out of the window. "The storm…is coming."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kira!" Athrun called the brown haired boy from behind.<p>

"Athrun! What are you doing here?" Kira turned his head around to talk with the boy.

"Nothing…I just watch at the vast blue ocean." Kira said like a bored guy.

"What's with that attitude? You should be more outgoing not like a soulless person like this." Athrun rubbed Kira's head.

"But…I don't have anything to do in particular." Kira pouted.

"Then why don't you go back to college?" Athrun asked Kira, because if he returned to college then he would have his normal life back. His life, the way it meant to be 2 years ago. "With Cagali's help, you can almost go to any college."

"Do you think that's a good idea? I didn't want to sound conceit, high and smart…but I will totally outrun everyone in the college. And even more if they know my relationship with Cagali. Everything around me will be totally awkward."

Athrun let out a heavy breath. "This is Orb…that's not gonna happen, Kira. But seriously Then I will ask Lacus this evening."

"Hey, that's not fair! If you ask Lacus she will want me to go to college for sure." Kira said in a kid manner, like he's whining to Athrun.

"Then you should try going to the college. Just continue where you left off two years ago…but, if we're talking about mechanic stuff then maybe I think you'll be good enough to teach the college students."

"See? Then don't put me in college never ever!" Kira smiled like he won against Athrun somehow.

"No, then I'll tell Cagali to let you teach in some college instead." Athrun said like he was having fun, teasing Kira.

"Why don't you ever know to give up, Athrun." Kira said in a manner like he bit Athrun somehow.

"Because you need to be sociable! Lacus on the other hand knows how to go with people well, unlike you." Athrun glared at Kira and Kira was speechless. He knew that he couldn't deny what Athrun just said, especially when they're close.

"I'm going back." Kira stood up and walked, leaving Athrun just like that.

"Hey, why did you have to act so childish suddenly!" Athrun had to run to keep up with Kira pace.

* * *

><p>"Oh…it's began to rain. Maybe I should go and pick up Kira and Athrun." Lacus said.<p>

"No, I'll go for you. I don't have anything to do anyway."

"Thank you, Waldfeld-san." Waldfeld smiled.

"Umm…you don't have to do that, we're…already here." Kira closed the door after Athrun came in, surprising everyone.

"Did you guys were running back here…you pant a lot." Waldfeld asked the teen.

"Well…kind of…we were just running to see who's faster." The teen smiled at each other.

"Whoa, hard to see someone still playing like this." Waldfeld chuckled.

"Anyway, you two should go to take a bath before you catch a cold." Lacus gave them a towel to dry their heads first.

"We'll be fine, Lacus." But right after Kira finished speaking , he sneezed.

"See? You're not. Go take a bath and change your clothes." Lacus said in an ordering manner towards Kira because he never took good care of himself.

"O-okay." Kira walked away as he rubbed his hair with the towel.

"You too, Athrun." Athrun nodded and walked after Kira.

"Hey, Lacus…what was Kira planning? I mean after the war end. Did he ever talk to you about it?"

"No…why do you ask? Waldfeld-san."

"Well…you see, normally at his age you should be in a college or something right? I feel like his normal life had change significantly after he came in touch with the Strike."

"Yeah…as much as I want him to go have normal life. I just wanted him to live his life the way he wants.

"I see…then it's up to you then." Waldfeld put his hand on Lacus's head before walking away."

That evening, Athrun joined them for the dinner. It was a pretty lively dinner. After the dinner, the girls went to wash the dish with Lacus and Caridad. While the boys played with Kira and Athrun. Murrue and Waldfeld just watched them and chuckled. The mansion got pretty liven up.

Soon everyone went to their respective room, with Athrun sharing the room with Kira just for tonight.

* * *

><p>"Begin the operation! We must capture him at all cost, should there be any resistance. You're allow to kill them but you must leave the boy unharmed." The figure like captain of the squad ordered his crew.<p>

"Sir! What if the boy is resisting?" The soldier asked his superior

"Then use force if necessary, just make sure he's alive!"

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers said.

"Now, get going!" Dozens of soldiers ran up from the beach, towards the mansion on the cliff.

"This isn't good! I won't accept it." The haro sounded the alarm as it jumped around the mansion.

Waldfeld and Murrue woke up after they heard the alarm.

Waldfeld and Murrue changed their clothes before coming out of their room with the gun.

"I wonder which group they belong to. Take Lacus and the rest to safety first." Murrue nodded before separate with Waldfeld.

"I won't accept it! I won't accept it!" Haro finally jumped around to Kira's room, waking them up. Kira opened the door and met Waldfeld outside.

"What's the matter? Waldfeld-san."

"We have some unwelcome guests. Hurry get dressed and o get Lacus and the others with Captain Ramius."

"Yes!" Waldfeld separated way with Kira.

"Enemy?" Athrun asked Kira from behind.

"I don't know, anyway let's get dressed and go get Lacus." Athrun nodded. They changed the clothes pretty quick due to the situation.

"Athrun, here." Kira handed over a handgun to Kira. "I have one myself, don't worry." Athrun nodded and took the gun from Kira.

"Let's go!" Athrun said and Kira nodded.

"Lacus, Mom!" Murrue already gathered everyone together.

"We're going to shelter." Murrue said.

"Athrun, please go with them. You're more skilled than me." Kira said.

"What about you?" Athrun asked.

"I'll catch up with you later…" Kira said. "Lacus must be safe first especially that we don't know who is the target."

"Be safe, Kira!" Kira separated with everyone else.

"Commander, we have spotted the target. He's alone but there's another resistance opposite side of the house." The soldier reported.

"Hmm…corner him, take the most caution. We don't know how good he is, but the report said that he's quite skilled."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Why can't they just leave us alone!" Kira fired his gun and hit the man in the head. "Do you want to get killed?" Kira continued to fire his gun.

The soldiers continued to fire at Kira, Kira had to hide besides the corner of the wall.

"Kira!" Waldfeld shouted as he jumped to join with Kira. "What about the others?"

"Athrun and Murrue-san are taking them to safety." Kira explained while exchanging fire.

"Then let's go join them." Kira and Waldfeld continued to exchange fire with the soldiers. When they found the opportunity, they went into another room that the path is linked with the shelter.

"Captain Ramius!" Waldfeld called out to the woman who was guarding the children.

"We're safe, don't worry.!" There's a path between Murrue and Waldfeld, it's a pathway that Murrue and the others used to come here.

The soldiers fired at the space between them, pressuring them to not rejoin.

"Shi…not letting us go easily, huh?" Waldfeld said. "Are you ready? I'm going to throw bomb. I didn't want to use it but looks like we don't have any choice." Kira nodded.

Waldfeld thrown it towards the group of soldiers. Whether it killed someone or not, no one knew at that time. Waldfeld and Kira quickly ran before the soldiers could act.

A soldier fired from the air duct, everyone turned their attention to him and killed him with many bullets. At that time, the commander of the squad shot into Kira's left leg before throwing the smoke grenade at the same time.

He ran up to Kira and took the opportunity in the smoke to grab Kira by his neck. He pointed the gun at Kira's head and told him not to move an inch.

The smoke faded soon after, revealing the result of the chaos in smoke bomb.

"Kira! Release him!" Athrun pointed the gun at Kira's captor.

"If anyone of you move I will kill him, but just to make sure…" The commander fired his gun at Kira's right shoulder, the pain caused Kira to drop his gun. Then he pointed at Kira's left shoulder.

"Arghh!" Kira shouted as the pain flew through his shoulder.

"You!" Now Athrun won't back down for sure, not after he saw his friend getting hurt in front of him.

"Don't worry, we have no plan to kill him but if you guys still insist to hold those weapons in your hand, I cannot guarantee his safety." The commander pointed the at Kira's head

"Why do you search for Kira?" Lacus asked the man.

"It's none of your concern." The commander replied.

"Athrun…just shoot him…don't worry about me." Kira gathered his strength and said.

"You just keep quiet!" The commander knocked Kira out with his gun. "Now drop the guns!"

Athrun, Murrue and Waldfeld dropped the guns. "Good…then see you later!" The commander used his last smoke grenade and escape. He dropped his gun and carry Kira into his arm.

"Kira!" Athrun looked in the smoke, trying to find a gun, after he found and picked it up, he quickly ran after the commander.

"Athrun-kun!" Murrue shouted after.

"I'll go help him, you stay here and make sure they're safe Captain Ramius." Waldfeld picked up the gun and ran after the blue haired boy.

"Lacus-san, are you all right?" Murrue asked.

"Yes…I'm more worry about Kira…we don't even know why they wanted him in the first place."

"Caridad-san…I'm sorry we let this happen…it's our fault." Murrue bowed down her head as an apology.

"No…it's all right. Who would have thought that this will happen. Since we seem to be peaceful until today."

"Thank you…Caridad-san"

"How many of them are out there! there's no end to them!" Athrun was angry, he had to be quick and now he is pinned down here.

"Hey, find a window and jump out. I'll hold them here, you go after Kira!" Athrun nodded, he entered the room near him and jumped out of the window. He turned around and looked for Kira. When he spotted Kira, he quickly ran down the slope to the beach and pointed the gun at the commander

"Stop right there!" The commander stopped and turned around.

"Are you going to shoot me…aren't you afraid of hitting him?" The commander grinned.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I will hit you." Athrun said confidently. As Athrun about to pull the trigger, a bullet hit the gun in Athrun's hand. Athrun looked around to find who attacked him. He found the sniper on the cliff.

"Goodbye, Athrun Zala…but you don't have to worry. You'll meet Kira Yamato again soon." A mobile suit appeared from beneath the ocean before taking the commander and Kira into its hand. The sniper on the cliff continued to fire at Athrun, pinning him down.

Waldfeld jumped from behind the sniper and grabbed hold of him. At that moment the sniper injected himself with something, killing himself in an instant.

"What!" Waldfeld was surprised how this soldier sacrificed himself for the squad.

Athrun watched Kira disappeared into the sea and he couldn't do anything. "Athrun! Are you all right?" Waldfeld shouted down from the cliff. Athrun nodded and told Waldfeld that he will go regroup with them soon.

"Kira…" Athrun muttered before he picked up the gun and rejoined them at the mansion.

"Hey, Athrun…do you know any of these guys?" Waldfeld was taking out the corpse of the soldiers that attacked them outside of the mansion. Athrun shook his head, he never saw their face before.

"They're Coordinator right?" Murrue commented on the soldiers' performance. It couldn't be a Natural, with those reflexes.

"Did you guys see that mobile suit? I've never seen it before…I think it just rolled out recently." Athrun said.

"So…basically this meant that the chairman is not trustable?" Murrue asked.

"I don't want to think that the Chairman Durandal is involved in this…but even so, I think it's safe to say that we should avoid getting in contact Plant for the time being." Athrun said.

"Everyone should get some rest first, we can think about it tomorrow. At this moment…we cannot do anything else." Lacus said, her voice calmed.

"Lacus! How could you be so calm! While we are talking Kira might-"

"Do you think I don't want to go after him right away! Athrun. If I could…I will follow him right now but we don't know…totally nothing. We need to be calm and think carefully what we should do next." Lacus clasped her hand into a fist.

"I-I'm sorry, Lacus…" Lacus smiled as a sign that she didn't mind it. They took Lacus's suggestion and headed back to rest.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Kira began to open his eyes; he saw the white cellar and then many people circling around him. "Where…am…I…?" Kira muttered out loud.<p>

"You're safe now, Kira-kun. Rest assures…but when you wake up…I'll need your strength to help me unify this world together."

One the medical team injected Kira with a clear liquid, stimulating the drowsiness for him.

"But when you wake up…you won't probably remember anything…what a depressing thing to happen right?" The man smiled as Kira finally closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>So please rate and review my story. I've tried my best about the grammar...should there be any mistake that need to be correct, please tell me. I hope everyone enjoy my story.<p> 


	2. A new beginning

Okay, now I love the series even more with the Remastered one. They made a new scenes and Kira and everyone looks a lot better. Can't wait to see Lacus (together with Kira ).

Thanks for the review everyone, I forgot to say so in my first update. I'm so sorry, since because you guys read my story that I can keep going on!

* * *

><p>"Where am I? Ughh…" The brown haired boy grabbed his head. "My head…it hurts…" Kira looking around, he didn't know why he's here, why he's just wearing just a teal shirt and a short.<p>

A door was opened by a man wearing a long purple coat and white shirt underneath the coat. "So, you're finally awake."

The boy looked at him and asked. "Who are you? Wait…who…am I? Why I can't remember anything…"

"Calm down…You were in a comatose for the last two days, so maybe that's the reason you can't remember anything. If you want to know anything, please ask me. I'll be obliged to answer you every question."

* * *

><p>"Ash?" The brown haired woman asked.<p>

"Yes, they're a new model that's just been rolled out from the factory. It should be only available in the military." The brown haired man with scar on his left eye replied. "I've only seen the data just about weeks ago."

"So the fact that we saw them last night would mean that the military is involved, right?"

"Yeah, should be like that. So Athrun, I think your idea of going to ZAFT should be thrown away."

"Yeah…I think so, Waldfeld-san. What are we going to do next? Lacus." Athrun asked.

"We should see how thing goes in ORB first, it's on the verge of forming alliance with the Earth Alliance." Lacus replied.

"Then I'll be right back, as much as we don't want to stay neutral. But I think we should warn Minerva about the situation." Waldfeld said.

"Please, Captain Waldfeld…we don't want them to see Orb any worse than this." Waldfeld nodded and left the group.

* * *

><p>"This is your background, Kira-kun." The man handed him over a set of Document.<p>

"Thank you…Gilbert-san." Kira looked thoroughly with the document he just received. The first page of the documents was written about his background that the military had contained.

_**Name : Kira Hibiki**_

_**Born : 18 May CE 55**_

_**Height : 170 cm**_

_**Weight : 58 kg**_

_**Family : Ulen Hibiki (Father, deceased )**_

_**Via Hibiki (Mother, deceased ) **_

_**Cagali Hibiki (aka Cagali Yula Attha, twin sister) **_

_**Military Info : Joined from CE 68.**_

_**Graduate from the Military Academy with highest overall score.**_

_**Worked as a Chief of Section in Research and Development team of Mobile Suit Operation Systems then transferred to the Mobile Suit Pilot.**_

And the documents went on about stuff in his early life that Durandal had faked around, by combining most of the famous Zaft pilots' life. Making it looked like that Kira had a perfect life, that he loved the military and was willing to help out anyone.

After Kira read it, he asked Durandal. "Was…I a mobile suit pilot? I don't remember piloting anything."

"Yes, you were. Don't worry, I've already made arrangement for you to regain back what you lose. You'll have Gun, Close Combat and Mobile Suit training. I've high expectation from you." Durandal smiled.

"I won't fail you." Kira replied and smiled.

"Here, this is your uniform." Kira took the Zaft Red Uniform from Durandal and wore over his clothes.

"Also…take this badge, Kira-kun." Durandal handed over a badge with the shape of a feather.

"This is…?"

"It's a FAITH badge. If you pin this on your uniform, most of the Zaft Officer will respect and obey you. I trust that you won't abuse it."

"Yes, sir!" Kira took the badge and pinned it on his uniform.

"I've arranged a transport for you; it will send you to the training facility near Carpentaria base. You may find that the trainees are competing their score but don't worry. I'm sure that you'll be in top ten or maybe the best of all time."

"Yes, sir! Then I'm going!" Kira took the suitcase, containing the documents and his clothes that Durandal gave him.

"How interesting…Kira Yamato, now my plan will surely success without any threat." Durandal grinned after Kira left the room.

* * *

><p>"Cagali is going to get marry? To that Yuna Roma Seiran!" Athrun was so surprised by the news he just heard from Mana.<p>

"Yes…she cannot go anywhere by herself right now…as we speak, she is staying at the Seiran's residence waiting to get married. She also gave me this…but I didn't think it would be Athrun-sama rather than Kira-sama to receive this letter…"

Athrun and Lacus read the letter.

_**"Sorry…Kira, I was hoping that I will be able to go and talk with you in person. But I can't go anywhere, not anymore. You already know right? That Orb is about to join the World Security Treaty Organization. Also…right now I'm living the Seiran residence, waiting to marry Yuna Roma. I know this is too sudden but it can't be help, given the nation's situation. Right now, everyone must agree together…and the people need a government and a policy they can trust.**_

_**I'm not even sure how Orb will play it part in the world but I'm responsible as Orb's representative. I will marry Yuna Roma…the ring that I put it together with this letter…Athrun gave it to me. By this time, he would've gone to Zaft already right? If you see him please give this to him…and tell him…I'm sorry…I hope that after I do all of this…everyone in Orb will be happy…I wish you best luck…Kira. Tell everyone that I wish them well."**_

"Cagali…"

"Athrun…" Lacus put her hand on his shoulder. "Captain…let's launch the Archangel…right now…I think it's the best choice for us to do. Right now…we know little only about what's going on in the world."

"Lacus-san…I understand…then I will gather our crew. Lacus-san and Athrun-kun go prepare what you need to do." Murrue and Waldfeld split up and went to work.

"Athrun…now that Kira isn't here…you'll have to pilot this mobile suit." Lacus led Athrun into the Factory where Archangel and Freedom were stored.

"You mean Freedom but that's…" Athrun said, his heart reluctantly

"Right now…you're powerless right? Kira told me once that when someone wants to do something but he's powerless to do so, it's the most painful time. Besides…I believe that Kira will be happy that you're the one who will pilot the Freedom" Lacus smiled.

"Lacus…thank you…don't worry. I'll bring Kira back somehow…back to you." Athrun smiled, glaring his emerald eyes into the Lacus sapphire eyes.

"Thank you…Athrun, but right now…you have to go and bring Cagali-san back to you first." Athrun nodded and left Lacus alone.

"So how is Minerva?" Durandal asked his subordinate.

"They've just barely made it here to Carpentaria, sir." The subordinate replied.

"Good, tell Captain Gladys to write a report for me and please call up Rey Za Burrel to meet me too."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p>"Kira Hibiki reporting!" Kira saluted the training Officers.<p>

"So you have finally come, Hibiki-sama. Follow me." The Officer with the highest rank led Kira deeper into the facility.

"Err…if you could just call me "Kira" I would feel more comfortable…" Kira commented on his title.

"No, sir. We have to follow the military regulation well or it could lead us to problem." The Officer replied.

Kira looked around at the facility, everything was well made. Even the security was very tight and secure. One had to confirm DNA and retina to pass the security door. And the training facility was fully prepared with everything.

The Officer finally led Kira to his bedroom. "This is where you'll be staying for 3 days sir! And please take this with you. The chairman told us to give you this once you arrive." The Officer handed over the Zaft Identification Card to Kira. "The training starts tomorrow, this is the schedule. Until then please rest yourself or you may try the training facility." The Officer excused himself and left Kira alone.

Kira looked at the schedule below, the program of each day. The first day was shooting practice and close combat. The second day was avoiding the bullet, in other words to improve reflex. And the last day will be piloting the Mobile Suit.

Kira laid himself down on the bed afterward, he already had a long day; everything was going into him at once, who he was, his background and everything else. Even if it was still in the afternoon, he found a pleasant sleep.

* * *

><p>Most of the Archangel original crew at the bridge that participate in the second Jachin Due War had gathered together again, this consisted of Neuman, Murdock and Chandra.<p>

They looked at each other and smiled, they never thought that they will be working together again. This time, they wore Orb military uniform.

"Lacus-san…is this really the best choice for us?" Murrue asked Lacus again.

"Yes…now that the world has started to move once more…we must observe it. If we know something starts to sound wrong and yet we do nothing and give up, isn't that the worse?" Lacus said on the way to the bridge with everyone else. "And if we leave things like that…the tragedy may repeat itself…we've already gone through it that's the more reason we cannot allow it to happen again."

The crews took the elevator to the bridge but Murdoch left to his duty. The crews sat at the same position, but since Miriallia wasn't there, Lacus sat in that seat instead. Waldfeld who arrived before the group was teaching the new Officers about the weapon systems

"Archangel, power flow normal, FCS online, levitator working normally, system all green, ready to launch any time!"

"Captain Waldfeld…I think it would be better if you sit here?" Murrue asked the man.

"No, that's seat is all your, Captain Ramius. You're our greatest Captain." Everyone smiled. "Besides, I may have to sortie as well." Murrue smiled before taking the seat.

"Lacus-san…" Murrue said when she turned to look at Lacus.

"Let's go, Captain Ramius." Murrue nodded.

"After the water gauge is full, release the restraining arms and engines at 20 percent."

"Pressure at 30, all weapon banks and levitator online…Full Gauge!" Chandra said.

"Open the main gate! After we leave this place, prepare to lift away from the water." The Archangel slowly proceeded as the main gate was opened. Then they prepared for taking off over the water after it passed the gate. "Archangel, take off!"

* * *

><p>Durandal watched as Kira woke up in the evening, sitting around in his room.<p>

"Are you really sure about this, Gil?" A boy asked Durandal, sitting in the chair besides him. They were talking while watching Kira from the camera

"Yes, don't worry. I believe that his modest and kind personality may remain within him but his feelings that he loves to help other when he know that he's able to do it." Durandal replied. "Besides, we will be monitoring him every step. Should he regain his memory we will know right away."

"If you say so."

"Look, I think he's going outside, where do you think he's going?" Durandal asked the boy besides him.

"I bet that he wants to know about his past…his talents. So maybe going to the Shooting Gallery?"

"Let's watch together."

* * *

><p>"Can I use the shooting gallery?" Kira asked the Officer, guarding the door in front of his room.<p>

"But sir, it's about time for the dinner." The soldier replied.

"I'm not that hungry yet…and I just want to try something out…" Kira said, his face reddened. "I just want to try firing a gun…I don't remember how to do it…."

"We-well, in that case. Please follow me, sir! Oh, and please wear your hat just in case we met someone." Kira wore the red hat and followed the Officer.

Kira looked around, he saw many teens training in here. But they didn't wear a uniform. "Why those guys didn't wear uniform?"

"They are still a cadet sir. Well, actually this is a part of an Academy. Here we are. May I remind you that the score you try here will also be published here in the facility after you end the session."

The Officer opened the door and led Kira inside. There's a plenty of rows, like for hundreds of trainee to use at the same time. Only around 20 cadets were using the room. The Officer told Kira to use the far away one, so it won't attract any attention.

The Officer gave Kira an earmuff and Kira took it. The Officer pulled the metal table for putting the gun and bullets then he took the gun and the bullets from the shelf behind them.

The Officer began to teach Kira from the basic; the stance, how to aim precisely, the recoil for each type of gun and everything else for the handguns. Then he told Kira to put up the stance and aimed.

"Like this?" The Officer nodded and started the session and he input the special password, so it didn't count the score and the target will just be standing there.

"Yeah, and then…" The Officer encircled Kira and grabbed Kira's hands before starting to teach him closely and slowly. The Officer taught Kira about aiming the gun; aiming a little bit above the point you want to shoot. Then he put his fingers together with Kira before pulling the trigger.

"There, you got it." The officer said before backing away from Kira.

"Thanks." Kira bowed down his head and blushed; it seemed so funny for him to let someone teach him how to fire a gun. Especially if he really graduated from the Military Academy as the top one…how could he forget how to fire a gun.

"Then, please practice to your heart content, sir. Now if you excuse me." The officer left Kira after that. Kira turned back and wore the ear muffed and start practicing seriously.

Kira kept practicing around for an hour before he put down the gun. "Why did I…want to practice it this seriously…Will I ever find a chance to use it?"

"Of course you will." A man voice came from left side of Kira.

"Gilbert-san, why are you here!" Kira asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry, Kira-kun. Everything went ahead of the schedule. Your training will be shortened to one day. Divide into Morning, Afternoon and Night time. I'm sorry that I have to do this but we need you, we need your strength to quell the chaos." Durandal said, his face filled with sadness and guiltiness.

"N-no, it's okay. You already help me a lot. If you weren't there then I would've been dead by now. I want to repay you." Kira said, flustered.

"I think it's everyone job to help those in need. So you don't have to thank me." Durandal smiled. "How about we go for dinner together? I want you to go back and get dressed properly. This boy will lead you and I've prepare a suit for you too."

"Th-thank you, Gilbert-san."

"Then see you after later, Kira-kun." Kira nodded and followed the boy. The boy wore Red Pilot suit the same as Kira, different from the other officers that Kira had seen so he decided to ask the boy's name. "What's your name, may I ask?"

The boy turned his head back before answer. "Shinn, Shinn Asuka-desu."

* * *

><p>"Athrun Zala, Freedom! Launching." The Freedom launched out from the Archangel. "It feels so…weird. Usually…Kira would be the one who say this." Athrun said, talking with Lacus on between the Freedom and the bridge.<p>

"Yes…don't worry. I'm sure we will hear him say that soon enough for now just concentrate on getting Cagali-san back, Athrun." The green eyed boy nodded.

Lacus gave Athrun the location of the wedding place then Freedom flied directly to the location.

The Freedom camera zoomed, giving Athrun the view of Cagali wearing the bride on the pedestal with Yuna Roma Seiran. "Cagali!"

The M1 Astrays fired their beam rifle toward Freedom. The Freedom blocked with its shield before firing the beam rifle back at those M1, destroying their beam rifles.

The Freedom landed in front of the pedestal before using its hand to take Cagali into its hands, away from the pedestal.

"Kira! What are you doing, put me down you idiot!" Cagali shouted before the Freedom spread its wing and took off into the blue sky.

"Freedom! Put down your weapons and landed immediately, this is an order!"

"Shi, Cagali comes here!" Athrun lifted the cockpit up from the Freedom torso.

"Athrun! Wha-what's going on!"

"We can talk later, just come here for now!" Cagali jumped after Athrun told her, Athrun caught her before he descended the cockpit.

"Wow, the Seiran surely have a good taste too. Cagali, just stay there okay?" Cagali nodded.

The Freedom took out its beam saber and immobilizing the M1 Astrays in their Flight mode.

The Archangel ascended from the sea giving the space for Freedom to land.

"Archangel…we leave our country, our world's future in your hand." The top ranked officer of the military thought and most of the high ranked officers saluted them, before the Archangel faded away into the vast ocean with the Freedom and Cagali.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I took the shower too long!" Kira said, apologizing to the raven haired boy.<p>

"N-no, it's okay, sir. It's been an honor for me to help you. Besides you are a FAITH member." The boy replied nicely.

"Oh…" Even though Kira still didn't know anything around himself but still he didn't like the way how the lower ranked officer had to treat with higher ranked officers.

After Shinn led Kira to the place, he excused himself and left Kira.

"This way, Sir Hibiki." The waiter led Kira the way to the table.

"You look nice in the suit, Kira-kun. Now I think you can go socialize with everyone or with me whenever I have to go to the party." Durandal complimented on Kira's appearance.

"N-no, you speak too high of me. I'm just a normal person with nothing specially." Kira blushed and replied. Then he sat on the table with Durandal.

"You're special, Kira-kun. Way too special." Durandal smiled. "But talking about the appearance…if you look to your left, a group of young ladies over there are looking at you." Kira glared and when he saw them, his face turned red like a strawberry.

"_**How innocent you still are, Kira Yamato."**_ Durandal thought.

"I've already ordered many things for us to eat. If you don't mind. We can talk about your father. I was working with him back in that time."

"Thank you…but I would rather remember him by myself. I believe…I have a happy life with him should I forget about seriously. I will ask you later." Durandal was amazed by how Kira replied him, making him starting to like the boy.

The waiters began to serve the foods on the table. "Let's enjoy the food. We can talk later, just make yourself as comfortable as you can, Kira-kun." Kira nodded.

Then both of them enjoyed the food together while Kira asked about places around the world and everything else. He wanted to know as much as he could right now. He wanted to be strength for Durandal, who gave him a chance to live again.

After they finished the dinner, Durandal began to make his next move. "Kira-kun…do you remember this girl?" Durandal handed over a picture to Kira. "Her name is…Lacus Clyne."

"Lacus…Clyne…" Kira began to think. "Lacus…where is she…now. I…I have to go back to her side, I have to protect her. My…my name is Kira…ugh…my head…" Kira grabbed his head. "I-I feel like my head is going too torn apart..." A long yellow haired boy walked from behind before injecting a medicine that will make people sleepy into Kira.

"It's still not enough, Gil. Should they meet, he will surely remember." The boy said and held Kira with his arms.

"Yeah…he's still not ready…but soon he will."

* * *

><p>So did you enjoy this chapter XD. Hope fully I can finish the next chapter soon. I got too much inspiration from the remastered one.<p> 


	3. Everything, First Time again

It tooooooook way to long for me to update this one right? I'm so sorry, so I won't say anything much and please enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Increase the doses." A man said.<p>

"But if we continue to inject him, he may received the side effect, sir!" The medical team's chief replied.

"It's better than letting him suffer the nightmare from his past right?" The man pointed out a reason.

"Well…yes, sir but still we can't guarantee that his new memory will not be erase too. Since we cannot inject it so intensely like the first time." The man nodded before he decided to take that risk.

"Don't worry, I have faith in you guys." The Chief nodded before he slowly inject the drug into the boy's neck, who's sleeping on the bed.

"Ugh…Lacus…Please wait for me…I'll go back to you soon…" The brown haired boy mumbled in his sleep.

"Another one, Chief."

"But, sir!"

"Don't worry…I know what I'm saying." The chief couldn't do anything but to inject one more vial of the drugs into the boy's neck.

Everyone waited for the drug to take effect.

"Lacus…where are you…wait…who are you…my head…it hurts" The man secretly grinned.

"That should help him ease his nightmare…thank you everyone for your hard work today…" The chief of the medical team looked at the man in puzzle. Why would he want this boy to forget his past, did something happen that badly. Moreover this drug is still incomplete…it has side effect.

If the patient isn't strong enough, their mind could blow off and will become a mindless person.

"Take him to his room." The officers saluted before taking the boy.

* * *

><p>"What were you guys thinking!? Kidnapping me is equal to kidnap the Country's representative…even if it's Archangel, you're still guilty. And I can't believe that you guys are into this with them!" The yellow haired girl shouted.<p>

"Well…we understand about that international law but…it can't be help…right? Captain Ramius." A man with scar on his right face said.

"I think so…" Murrue said.

"That's it? You're not going to say anything else!?"

"If even Cagali-san is doing something crazy in these bad times then…everything will be lost for sure." The pink haired girl said.

"Crazy!? I've been thinking about everything thoroughly, Lacus!" Cagali continued to get her head boiled.

"And at the end of your thought, you believe that if Orb forming an alliance with the Atlantic Federation is the best choice to do?" Lacus continued to speak.

"And if I have to ask bluntly…why do you think that marry Seiran-san is for Orb interest?"

"Of course it's for Orb…if it's not for Orb, I wouldn't do something like that."

"But…no matter how I look at it…it's just that the Seiran family is hungering for power…" After Lacus finished her sentence, a blue haired boy with green eyes enter the bridge of Archangel.

"But everyone in the council said that we cannot afford to let Orb get burned the second time!" Cagali looked a lot calmed after she heard Lacus said that to her.

"So…if another country get burned by Orb is okay? As long as Orb didn't get burned? Cagali-san." Lacus said, her voice still gentle but still get along with the situation.

"No, it wouldn't…but isn't this the path that I can only choose?"

"What about your father's ideal? It's maybe not my place to say but my father, Siegel Clyne always admire your father's ideal."

"But I…"

"I know that you have many troubles…every time you came to see me and Kira…you always have a problem. I'm sorry that I didn't help you…But I think it's not too late for us to fix it." Lacus looked at Cagali and smiled. "I'm pretty sure…that Athrun can help fill you in right now." Lacus said and turned to look at the man.

"Athrun…I…I'm sorry…" Cagali cried before Athrun went to comfort her in his arms.

"It's all right…I know you've been trying your best all along…Cagali."

* * *

><p>"Uhh…" A brown haired boy woke up and looked around. "Why am I in the bedroom? Last thing I remember…was talking with Gilbert-san…what did we talk about…oh…about my father…" The boy stopped thinking about the stuff from yesterday and went to change his clothes. He remembered that he will take the training today. He also put his Faith badge on.<p>

"So you're awake, Kira-kun." A man walked into the room.

"Yes, Gilbert-san. Thank you for the treat last night." Kira bowed down his head. "Would you mind…if I ask what happened yesterday?"

"You was so tired that you fell asleep at the table. I was so surprised." Durandal smiled.

"I-I'm sorry, that was so rude of me…" Kira bowed down to apologize.

"Don't worry about it, I just come to say goodbye to you. I have works to do. "

"N-no, it's okay. Just don't worry about me." Kira said with and waved his hands.

"Then, I wish you the best luck in your training." Kira bowed down his head as Durandal left the room.

"I better go find something to eat first…what time is it right now…" Kira looked at the clock on the wall, and the clock read its 8.00 am already. "Crap…I only got half an hour. I better hurry."

After Kira went to the cafeteria of the facility and grabbed something to eat. Kira looked around at the Cadets, they all seemed to be very young, maybe younger than him. Kira enjoyed his breakfast before a couple of officers walked in.

"Sir Hibiki, it's time." Kira swallowed the bread before nodded. He followed the officers, leaving most of the Cadet curious what's just going on around them.

"Sir Hibiki…the training today maybe harsh, are you prepared for it, sir?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes, I'm prepared for everything. Just tell me what to do for each session." The officers nodded before leading Kira into the exam room for the Cadets. Actually, Durandal made it that this Kira's training will be an example to all of the Cadets at the Academy.

"Sir, for the starter, we will have target practice while the target is also moving. The distance will be 50 to 100 meters away. There are 20 targets altogether; I heard that you've already known how to handle the handgun so please get ready."

The officers prepared the gun and the bullet for Kira. After Kira got into the position, he wore the ear-muffle. Then he turned towards at the officer before giving him the signal to start. The officers nodded before they started the program.

As the targets began moving, Kira started to prepare his stance. After Kira gathered his focus, he began firing at the target. Kira was able to react to how the targets move and shot them down without a miss.

In the end he used only 20 bullets and every shot he fired was perfect. The Cadets were amazed, the last time who was able to do nearly perfect was Athrun Zala.

"Sir Hibiki, we're moving to the next training." Kira nodded before he took off the ear muffled and put it on the desk along with the guns before he left with the officer.

Shinn was looking at Kira's training too because Durandal suggested him so but Shinn also thought of it as a show for the Cadets.

* * *

><p>"So basically…we haven't heard anything from the terminal about Kira?" Cagali asked.<p>

"Yes…what we can do now is waiting and sees how everything goes." Murrue replied.

"I couldn't believe…that the Chairman Durandal is a person like that. He's respected by most of the council member and yet…" Cagali said.

"Well, right now every way you look at Zaft, he's a good person and didn't start a war…and right now every new in Zaft is good." Waldfeld said, kind of mixed with sarcastic. "It's normal for people to see him as their ideal chairman.

"Maybe it's not just that…" Lacus took off the communicator before linking the channel to the bridge monitor.

What was broadcasting is a pink haired girl dancing on the stage, cheering the Zaft soldiers. "It looks like everyone is having fun!" Lacus said before smiled that made the entire crew felt chilled.

"So you think that's the reason he took Kira away? To ensure that you will never appear in public?" Athrun said out a question.

"I don't think so, if he really wanted that, then killing Lacus is a lot easier to make sure of that. I think this is just another reason but his real intention for Kira was something else for sure." Waldfeld replied to the boy's question before sipping his coffee.

"Yes, Captain Waldfeld is right. We have to find his intention soon…right now we don't know anything..." Lacus said, her eyes glimmered with hope and courage.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…I'm so tired…" A boy pouted as he walking in the hallway.<p>

"Kira!" A girl voice called him from behind as Kira turned around, the girl with a pink haired hugged him. "I miss you a lot." This caused quite a scene around Kira.

"Yo-you're…?" Kira asked while he blushed because a girl just hugged him.

"I'm Lacus Clyne. Don't you remember me? We were always together after the war." The pink haired girl smiled.

"I-I'm sorry…it's just that I-" The pink haired girl put her finger at Kira's lip.

"Let's talk thing over afterward." The girl led Kira into the lounge nearby. The officers and the cadets recognized the pink haired girl as their idol, Lacus. But they were afraid to approach because of the brown haired boy, they had never seen him here and especially because of his position as one of the Faiths, that totally scared them out.

After they reached the lounge, there were 2 bodyguards in black suit waiting for them. The girl just led the boy in as the guards saluted her.

"We should be able to talk here." They sat on the sofa before they began the conversation.

"I'm Meer, Meer Campbell." The girl smiled.

"But just now you said that you're…Lacus Clyne?" Kira looked at her, confused.

"Well, you could say that I'm acting as Lacus Clyne…the real Lacus Clyne was nowhere to be found so…The Chairman said that we need someone to hold people together, to cheer them up. Because my voice resembles her, they choose me to do it."

"I don't want to sound rude…but isn't that…kind of lying to everyone else? No offense…" Kira said while avoiding eye contact with Meer.

"Yeah, I know but…sometimes you need to lie to make everyone happy right? I think you cannot achieve anything by being honest all the times." Meer said, saddened.

"I guess you have a point there…sorry for saying something like that." Kira apologized to the girl.

"No, it's all right! Anyway, let's go find something to eat. I'll tell you about Lacus Clyne while we're at it." Kira nodded and let the girl took his hand and led him.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think, Rey?"<p>

"I would say that because she's not the real one so there's a possibility that his body didn't feel familiar with her, in other word. His body's memories didn't react to her because it's just the same face not the body. And also the way she speak, no matter how hard you try…you could just only imitate someone, not becoming them."

"I see…that's a shame, I thought he could be easier to deal with, even though when he's not around with her."

"Because he's not with her, we can deal with him this easily. If they were to reunite, surely they will cause us a big problem. You must never allow that to happen Gil."

"Yeah, I understand."

* * *

><p>"Sir Hibiki, the chairman wanted to meet you. It's about your first mission."<p>

"Okay, I'll go to meet him right away." Kira stood up from the chair before he sent a kind smile to Meer, saying goodbye.

"Good luck, Kira-san! I'll be praying for your safety!" Meer waved her hands and Kira waved back before they smiled for each other.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you have come, Kira-kun." Durandal greeted.<p>

"Yes, I heard you're going to give me my first mission."

"Yes, but before that. I'll show you the mobile suit you're going to pilot. This way."

Durandal led Kira down the elevator to where the Mobile Suit hangar lies.

"What kind of Mobile Suit is it, Gilbert-san?"

"You'll know soon enough. It's something that you've already piloted. Although you won't remember it and we have modified many things too."

Durandal turned the light switch on, revealing the gundam which stand tall alone in the hangar.

"This one used to be from the EA forces. Its code name is GATX 105 Strike. But we call this one Perfect Strike. Because we combined the equipments from the 3 pack together into one. This mobile suit is made only for you. There is also one secret weapon but we'll talk about that after you come back."

"But…why did I pilot the EA mobile suit."

"The past doesn't matter, what matter is what and how you act from now. Just be true to yourself. I'm sure you will find your way and know what is right or wrong."

"Okay, thank you. Gilbert-san."

"Here is the detail about your mission, just plugged into the cockpit's control room. It will show on the screen. And this is your pilot suit." An officer gave Kira a pilot suit but it was not the Zaft style but more like the current Orb style, dyed into red.

"Also, if something were to happen…I would like you to wear this mask. Should you get shot down. Just a safe measure. But a boy with your caliber wouldn't get shot down I think. And we have already made this Gundam better than Shinn-kun's Impulse. It nearly has the same capabilities with Freedom. One of the great mobile suits built in the past."

"Then…I'm going. I'll bring you good news!" Kira took the suit and went to change.

He met Shinn in the locker room by coincidence.

"Umm…I'll be joining you in this mission. Hope you don't mind if I tagged along." Shinn said.

"Of course, I hope you can guide me as a senior." Kira smiled.

"Ah, no. I believed you would be able to guide me." Shinn bowed down his head.

"Well, this is my first time piloting a mobile suit…well, not my first time. But I can't remember anything before so if you could help me out that would be great."

"Okay, I'll try my best."

"Good, you didn't seem to mind of the position that much. People around me always bowed down and afraid of me somehow. So what's your name? I'm Kira Hibiki."

"I'm Shinn Asuka. Sorry, I didn't notice that Faith badge on your shirt earlier."

"It's okay. I prefer this way anyway."

"So let's go. Every second counts." Kira nodded before he followed Shinn to Mobile Suit hangar.

Kira and Shinn both went to their respective Mobile Suit. "You understand the theory, logic and everything how it works right, sir?" The Mechanic asked Kira.

"Yeah, I hope I don't get shot down in my first real flight…"

"Don't joke around sir, you're one of our aces!" Kira nodded and smiled before he entered Strike.

Kira pressed the switch and turn on the new Strike. The wired was cut off as the phase shift came into sight. "It uses…Nuclear Power…?" Kira checked everything that the mechanics told him to check, after everything was completely checked, he prepared himself to go.

"Kira Hibiki…Strike, launching." Kira launched with his mobile suit and soon Shinn launched after him.

Kira checked his mission details. "Destroy the Lohengrin cannon at Gulnahan…A positron cannon with just the two of us?" Kira said while checking the details of the battlefield map.

"Most of our forces failed their attack….because of one big Mobile Armor?" Kira continued to check through the data.

"Kira-san, we will enter the battlefield soon. After we go, our forces will follow us."

"Okay…"

After they enter Gulnahan area, they saw Zaft forces ready to follow their lead. Shinn flew forward first while Kira find a place to land and observe the surrounding. Soon the battle broke off between two forces.

Kira supported with his Positron cannon from Strike Launcher Pack While Shinn charged in the frontline.

Kira looked for the Lohengrin cannon, after he got its location, he flew toward there alone while everyone was distracted with the fighting.

*Beep Beep Beep* Kira could heard the alarm sound as he turned to look he saw a Big Mobile Armor along with a squad of Mobile Suits flying towards him and shot him with their rifles.

"So that's the one, huh?" Kira dodged the bombardment and began to retaliate with his normal beam rifle. 2 of the mobile suits were shot down with his first retaliation. Kira counted around 7 left.

3 of the mobile suits throw small beam boomerangs at him and the others keep shooting at him. Kira deflected the boomerangs and beams off and he was able to shoot down 2 more Windams down.

The Gells-Ghe began to shoot its dual positron cannons. Kira blocked it with his shield but that cause his shield layer to melt down. While he was guarding, another Windam came behind him. "Got you, you monster!" The Windam kicked Strike in the back, causing it to lose control.

The Gells-Ghe didn't lose this chance and grabbed Strike with its claws.

"Damn!" Kira tried to struggle but the Windam kicked in again and pointed his beam rifle at his cockpit.

"Now we won't kill you because we need that mobile suit, it was supposed to be our in the last war. You're really a monster…you coordinators."

Kira bit his teeth, he shouldn't come here alone.

A missile flew and hit the Windam. Everyone looked down to see a local resistance, trying to help. The Windam used his Missile Rifle and kill the local resistance in the blink of an eye.

Kira was shocked at the sight. "Wh…what are you doing! They're villagers…not even a soldier…not even a coordinator!" Kira shouted.

"Oh, to us they're all the same. If they help the monster then they're a monster too. We couldn't careless, you know what? The sight of those helpless villagers clinging to their life was a priceless view that you cannot find anywhere." The pilot laughed evilly.

"Kira-san!" Shinn flew towards Kira.

"Look, your friend is coming. Let's hear him scream when he die, shall we?"

"You…you're a scum…that shouldn't exist anymore…!" Something inside Kira snapped down. Seed Mode, Kira entered the Seed Mode even without his memories.

Kira used Sword Striker to cut down the Gells-Ghe claws and launched his missile from the pods on his shoulders to strike the Windam in front of him. The explosion blew Kira away from the Gells-Ghe.

Kira used his sword to stab through the Windam each of them with accuracy, every one of the thrust went right into the cockpit. Kira dodged most of the attack. The natural pilots was scared but at the same time wanting to kill Kira to revenge for their comrade.

"Kira…san…?" Shinn watched as the Windams fell to Kira one by one. Kira looked at the Gells-Ghe the last one. He shot his positron cannon. Gells-Ghe guarded himself with a barrier field. Kira used another Strike's hand and threw the beam boomerang in a vertical angle. The Boomerang came back and stuck into cockpit, killing one of the pilots.

Kira threw away his cannon and took out the beam saber from Aile Strike pack, and a beam blade from the sword striker pack. He slashed down the barrier with the blade and thrust the saber into the cockpit, completely annihilated the Gells-Ghe.

Kira flew towards the Lohengrin Cannon, a squad of Mobile Suits approached him. Kira grinned before released a red objects with the shape like a shield, eight of them.

The red object bean flying towards the Mobile Suits and a several second later, they released a beam from its head, destroying every mobile suit. "You deserve it!" Kira laughed but his tears dripped down from his eyes and a few seconds later, he was crying.

"Kira-san, the Lohengrin! It's going to shoot at the village!" Shinn said and that snapped Kira out of his crying state.

"Don't worry…" Kira flew towards the Lohengrin and used his Red Dragoon, hidden as the Aile Striker pack to destroy the Lohengrin cannon.

"Kira-san…who…are you really?" The EA forces in the area surrendered and were treated as a prisoner of wars.

Kira and Shinn went to greet the villagers that came out of hiding. Everyone was praising them. "I'm sorry…that I couldn't help some of your friends…"

"No…don't worry…we've already prepared since we start this revolt. Thank you for helping us." Kira nodded and excused himself. Tears were dripping down his faces again and he returned to his cockpit.

"Kira…is that…really you?" A girl said as she and her friend watched the village from afar.

* * *

><p>"Yes…Kira Yamato…you're a very a good chess piece to me…and in the end, you'll break down after I have no use to you." Durandal grinned as he watched the entire battle all along.<p>

* * *

><p>So how is it everyone? I hope you enjoy it, I'm going to twist and twist and twist the plot more and more and I'll torture Kira more and more! (XD I'm crazy, really, I love teasing the protagonist!) Thanks for reading my story.<p> 


End file.
